Taparem
by Gia-XY
Summary: Baginya, Zarc itu orang yang seenaknya./ AT. Hint of shounen-ai. Birthday fanfiction for Edo Phoenix.


**Taparem**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Baginya, Zarc itu orang yang seenaknya.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AT, fanon, shounen-ai,mungkin OOC, tidak suka jangan baca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir Zarc.

"Jangan diam saja, dong. Cepat pilih salah satu barang di sini."

Orang itu biasnaya … kalau beli kado ulang tahun … diam-diam, 'kan? Setidaknya, begitu kata Zarc sebelum ini.

"Yang itu juga lucu. Tidak mau coba lihat dulu?"

Lalu, kok, lelaki ini malah ….

"Kok, malah berhenti?"

Sepasang kaki lelaki berpostur mungil yang sejak tadi berjalan pelan mengitari rak-rak toko mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian, pemiliknya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu …," Si Mungil Surai Perak memejamkan sepasang manik biru lautnya erat-erat, mulutnya menahan geraman sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "APA MAKSUDMU MENGAJAKKU KE TOKO BONEKA?!"

… Di saat orang lain memilih kado di hari sebelum hari ulang tahun orang yang bersangkutan tanpa memberi tahu orangnya, mengapa Zarc malah mengajaknya memiih kado tepat di hari ulang tahunnya tanpa ragu-ragu?! Tidak, ditambah lagi, MENGAPA DI TOKO BONEKA?!

"Loh, kok, protes? Boneka, 'kan, bisa dipeluk setiap saat. Tinggal bilang saja mau yang besar atau kecil kalau memang bingung. Nanti aku pilihkan."

Si Pemilik Manik Sedalam Samudra rasanya mau marah, sumpah. Merasa dipermalukan. Merasa diremehkan sebagai lelaki.

Maaf, deh! Walau badan kecil dan wajah kecil manis bulat begitu, ia laki-laki tulen!

"Bisa-bisanya kamu seenaknya menentukan tanggal ulang tahunku! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau! Kado juga tidak mau! Apa lagi boneka!" Si Pemuda Bersurai Perak mengomel sembari menunjuk-nunjuk garang lelaki di hadapannya.

Lucunya, yang diomeli malah senyum-senyum saja. Di pandangan Si Pemuda Surai Perak, senyuman itu sungguh menyebalkan. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah.

"Tinggal pilih satu, kok. Setelah itu, tidak akan ada pembahasan ulang tahun lagi. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu menahan kekesalannya. Apa-apaan, sih, Si Zarc itu? Pemaksa sekali!

"Satu saja, okay? Satu. Setelah itu kita pulang. Tidak bagus juga kalau kamu lama-lama di luar."

Pemuda berbadan mungil itu mendengus sebal. Sepasang lengan dilipat di depan dada. Manik safir menatap lurus orang yang sudah menampungnya selama genap setahun. Wajah manisnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tahan, rasanya sangat ingin membanting lelaki di hadapannya.

Tanpa bicara apa pun, Si Pemuda Manis membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan pelan, kembali menyusuri toko.

Zarc mengerjap beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengejar temannya. Senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Jadi, kamu sukanya boneka seperti apa? Yang besar atau kecil? Yang bentuknya seperti apa?"

Si Pemuda Manis terdiam, berpikir. Setelahnya, ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepasang tangannya disatukan di belakang tubuh. Bibirnya membentuk segurat senyuman manis.

"Aku mau boneka landak!"

Zarc membatu seketika. Perlahan, Zarc mengerjap bingung.

"… Landak …?"

Remaja di hadapannya mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman manis.

"Iya!"

Zarc menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Duh, gawat.

"Kalau boneka landak, sih, mungkin … susah, ya …."

Bibir mungil mencibir sebal.

"Kok, begitu? Tadi disuruh pilih satu!" Si Pemuda Langsing mengomel bak anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

Zarc sejujurnya gemas, namun ia juga bingung. Gawat, jelas ia sedang dikerjai. Tetapi, tidak mungkin Zarc tidak menyanggupi keinginan pemuda itu, 'kan?

… Duh, harus apa, ya …?

"Tuan, Nona, kebetulan sekali!"

Zarc tersentak kaget. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda yang datang bersama Zarc sendiri mengerjap heran.

Di belakang Zarc, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam toko tersenyum senang. Zarc tahu betul maksud senyuman itu. Senyuman bisnis.

"Anda berdua mencari boneka landak?"

Zarc terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

Si Pegawai Toko tampak semakin senang.

"Kalau boneka itu, ada! Kebetulan tinggal satu!"

Zarc pun seketika tersenyum penuh harap.

"Serius?!"

Pegawai itu mengangguk.

"Ayo, ikuti saya!"

Zarc menoleh ke arah Pemuda Manis di belakangnya dengan senyuman cerah, berniat mengajaknya mengikuti Si Pegawai.

Di luar dugaan, wajah Si Pemuda Surai Perak tampak sangat kecut.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Yang kaucari ternyata ada!"

Yang dipanggil berdecih. Sialan, sudah rencana gagal, dipanggil nona pula!

"Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggul lagi, Zarc menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu untuk mengikuti pegawai toko yang sudah berjalan di depan terlebih dahulu.

"Wua! Zarc! Tungguuu …!"

Diam-diam, Zarc tersenyum geli. Ia gagal dikerjai, pasti temannya kesal sekali.

 **-XxX-**

"Fuah! Akhirnya sampai rumah!"

Begitu mencapai ruang depan kamar apartemen mereka, Zarc langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa yang cukup untuk dua orang. Pemuda yang ikut pulang bersamanya hanya berdiri di hadapan Zarc sembari menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik boneka landak yang ukurannya agak besar, kado ulang tahunnya.

"Jangan diam di sana, dong. Sini."

Zarc memanggil temannya sembari berebah santai di atas sofa, bak seorang raja yang memanggil salah satu selirnya. Dengan sebal, Si Pemilik Surai Perak melangkah mendekati Zarc.

Dengan terpaksa, pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tepat di sebelah Zarc. Namun, ia berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin dari Si Pemilik Rumah. Sepasang lengannya masih memeluk boneka landak barunya.

"Jangan ditekuk begitu, dong, wajahnya. Sini, lebih dekat. Aku mau beri tahu sesuatu."

Pemuda Mungil melirik curiga ke arah temannya. Bicara apa pula? Tidak bisa langsung bicara saja apa?

"Apa?" Tanpa niat mendekat sedikit pun, yang tubuhnya lebih kecil tetap diam di posisinya dan bertanya ketus.

Zarc menghela napas lelah.

"Kamu ini …. Sini, ah!"

"Waa …!"

Zarc menarik paksa temannya. Pundak mungil dilingkari dengan lengan besar.

Pemilik Netra Biru merinding saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik telinganya.

"Zarc, g-geli …!"

Zarc terkekeh kecil, masih di sebelah telinga temannya. Ternyata telinga mungil di hadapanya sensitif, ya.

Manik keemasan berkilat senang.

Tangannya menyentuh pelan telinga mungil itu, menyusuri bagian belakangnya perlahan.

"Hei, Edline …."

Pemuda bernama Edline itu menengok ke arah Zarc. Wajahnya memerah karena sejak tadi telinganya dipermainkan Si Pemilik Netra Emas.

Zarc tersenyum lembut, kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Edline.

"… Selamat ulang tahun …, walau mungkin bukan ulang tahun sesungguhnya …."

Wajah Si Pemilik Manik Safir semakin memanas. Dengan cepat, boneka di dalam kuasanya dikibas ke arah Zarc, membuat keduanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter walau lengan Zarc masih melingkari setengah tubuhnya.

"Mana janjimu, hah?!"

"Cuma mengucapkan sekali, kok!"

"Kurang ajar! Mati, sana!"

Walau dipukul-pukul dengan boneka baru Edline, Zarc malah tertawa, membuat Si Pemukul semakin kesal.

Zarc meraih sebelah pergelangan tangan Edline, membuat gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Tangan diturunkan sampai dua pasang mata saling bertatapan. Zarc masih tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, sementara Edline memasang wajah datar.

"Kalau misalnya aku tidak di rumah, peluk saja boneka itu, ya. Anggap saja gantiku."

Edline mencibir sebal.

"Kaupikir aku mau memelukmu?"

Zarc menyeringai iseng.

"Padahal hampir setiap malam memelukku waktu tidur—aduh …!"

Pukulan kembali dilancarkan tiba-tiba, kencangnya mengekspresikan kekesalan Sang Pemukul.

"Tahu, ah! Aku mau kembali ke kamar!"

Edline melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Zarc, buru-buru berdiri, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya—dan Zarc. Pintu dibanting kencang.

Dari luar, Zarc hanya melihati sambil terkekeh kecil. Setelahnya, Zarc tersenyum penuh arti.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Edline terduduk di depan pintu. Kepalanya bersandar pada daun pintu. Sepasang lengannya memeluk erat kado dari Zarc. Wajahnya memerah.

Diam-diam, bibirnya berusaha menahan senyuman.

… Ulang tahun, ya …. Edline seumur-umur tidak tahu ada hari macam itu. Merayakan hari lahir, bersyukur telah dilahirkan ….

… _Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk … kalau dirayakan bersama dengannya …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

SAYA TAHU ORANG BANYAKAN SHIP ZARC SAMA RAY. SAYA PAHAM, KOK. TERUS, KENAPA? SAYA DEMENNYA ZARC SAMA EDO. SAYA TIDAK BISA SHIP ZARC SAMA RAY. MAAF, DEH! Lagian Zarc sama Ray belum _canon_ , kok. Maaflah, saya bukannya mau begini, kok, awalnya.

Eh, iya, kalau belum sadar, Edline itu memang Edo.

Omong-omong, ini cerita di mana dimensi semuanya masih satu. Dan karena sampai sekarang tidak ada cerita jelas sebelum Zarc jadi juara dunia duel, maka susah juga kalau ini dibilang AR. Soal latar belakang Edo, tentu tidak sama dengan latar belakangnya di seri GX. Hehe. *Apaan coba "hehe"?*

Soal judul, itu sebenarnya itu anagram yang membentuk satu kata Indonesia. Aneh, ya? Sama sekali gak kepikiran judul, sih.

Omong-omong, ANAKKU, EDO, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_! SEMOGA NATAL NANTI KAMU "DISAYANG" SAMA ZARC. MAAF, YA, MAMA GAK BISA NONTON MINGGU DEPAN. :'(

Sekian. Tolong fiksi ini ditindaki dengan bijak, ya. Soalnya ship-nya _masih_ sangat _crack_ sampai episode depan rilis. SAYA BAHAGIA, AKHIRNYA EDO DAN ZARC AKAN BERINTERAKSI. AHAHAHA!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
